Can you hear my heart
by ELFCASSIEXOSTAN
Summary: "aku selalu sabar dengan dirimu yang menyakitiku, aku selalu mempertahankanmu yang menolakku, karna aku mencintaimu" - DO / kaulah yang membuatnya pergi [kaisoo] [oneshoot]


**Main Cast : (KAISOO)**

Kim Jong In or KaiDo Kyung Soo or D.O

**Support cast :**

Find them

* * *

**meskipun sakit, aku masih suka, karna aku akan melihatmu sekarang**

"jongin-ah sudahkah kau puas menghukumku dengan tidak menganggapku selama ini" lirih seorang namja berparas cantik dengan wajah yang sendu

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau merubah sikapmu, apa aku adalah aib?" perlahan buliran air sebening kristal itu membentuk sungai kecil di pipi indah namja itu

perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan, yang selama ini dia pendam, yang tak pernah satu orangpun mengetahuinya, akhirnya luruh. luruh karna sudah tidak mampu menampung kekecewaan yang melanda hatinya

"kyungsoo..." perlahan sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telinganya, telinga seorang Do Kyung Soo

"baekhyun-ah... aku... lelah" ujar kyungsoo dengan senyuman, senyuman kesedihan

baekhyun membiarkan sahabatnya itu luluh dalam pelukannya, memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik, membiarkan sejoli itu terisak dalam dekapanya, mengeluarkan segala keluh kesal dalam hatinya yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya

"menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega" baekhyum membelai rambut kyungsoo dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang

"gomawo baekhyun-ah" kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum, amat manis

"apa kau habis menangis?" sebuah suara tertangkap lagi di pendengaran kyungsoo dan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"apa yang kau tangisi kyungsoo... chagi" kai membelai halus pipi kyungsoo

baekhyun merasa tidak perlu ikut campur hanya bisa meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"j..jong in?"

"hmm aku di sini, ada apa?" jongin tersenyum amat manis pada kyungsoo, amat manis hingga meluluhkan hati kyungsoo.

_"bisakah selamanya seperti ini"_ lirihnya dalam hati

**selama ini terpisah jauh, sehingga aku sangat merindukanmu**

"kai kau di sin_" teriakan girang kyungsoo di sebuah kafe tiba tiba luntur saat sang kekasih sedang bersama 'namja lain' . dan lihat tangan kai yang merangkul namja itu dengan mesra

"kai kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya namja cantik itu dengan manja pada kai

kai terdiam sejenak "tidak, melihat wajahnya saja... tidak pernah" jawab kai santai

seolah teriris samurai, di tusuk beribu panah, hati kyungsoo hancur. matanya serasa panas, perasaan itu memaksa keluar, buliran air yang suci serasa tak bisa di tahan lagi. tapi apa daya, jika dia mengeluarkanya di sini, yang di terimanya hanyalah kemarahan kai esok

"eh benarkah? tapi dia tadi memanggil namamu?"

kai menatap mata kyungsoo tajam, seakan mengerti kyungsoo langsung tersenyum, tersenyum amat pahit

"nama ku kyungsoo, aku..." kyungsoo diam sejenak lalu menatap kai tajam

DEG

DEG

kai melihat itu, mata penuh kekecewaan, mata sendu yang tak pernah kai lihat karna memang tertutup rapi selama ini.

pandangan kyungsoo beralih ke namja di sebelah jongin "aku fans berat kai-ssi"

"wah bahkan ada yang tau kau akan pergi ke sini kai, kau hebat" seru namja itu dan langsung memeluk jongin

"tentu luhan dear" kai langsung mengecup kening namja yang bernama luhan, dan apa tadi? dear?

KRAKKK

hatinya benar benar hancur ! sangat

sungguh kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi jika berada di situ, kyungsoo tidak bisa ! "jong-in" lirihnya pelan, sebelum air matanya luruh kyungsoo lari, meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"hey dia aneh bukan, biasanya seorang fans akan meminta tanda tangan sebelum pergi, dan tadi apa, jong... jong..." luhan ternyata mendengar itu "jong-in? siapa itu kai"

kai mengangkat bahu "entahlah..." kembali merangkul luhan dengan tenang dan pergi begitu saja

tanpa mengejar kyungsoo, karna kai tidak melihat butiran kristal itu keluar

**seiring berjalannya waktu, aku akan dapat melihat dirimu, dirimu yang sesungguhnya**

kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan bukunya, menuliskan sebuah lagu untuk sang kekasih

"jong in-ah lihatlah lagu ini, kau bisa menyanyikanya di panggung secara solo" kyungsoo memberikan buku tmpat dia menulis lirik lagu itu, namun...

"ayolah, aku hanya akan menari ! menyanyi bukan hobiku, singkirkan ini !" dengan kasar jongin menepis buku itu

kyungsoo dengan sabar mengambil buku yang jatuh ke lantai itu "tapi jong in, lagu ini iramanya tidak terlalu sulit, aku hanya ingin kau meliha_"

lagi lagi ! dan lagi kai menepis buku itu dengan kasar

"BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN AKU !" jongin membentak kyungsoo dengan keras. hey kyungsoo punya perasaan !

kyungsoo hanya menundukan wajah, nampak sangat ketakutan ! sangat ! lihat tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat

"ma...maafkan aku jong in, ak..akuu tidak bermaksud memaksamu.. aku han..hanya" kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. pertahananya runtuh !

kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang, astaga apa yang sudah dia lakukan !

perlahan dia dekati kyungsoo, jongin memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang

"maafkan aku, jika... membuatmu terluka"

kyungsoo tercengang dengan pernyataan jongin, jongin meminta maaf? apa dia tidak salah dengar ? hey !

"maafkan aku, ku mohon jangan menangis kyungsoo-ya" jongin mengusap air mata itu

kyungsoo hanya mematung, entah kenapa perasaanya kembali tenang, hanya dengan pelukan dari orang yang berkali kali menyakitinya

"berjanjilah jongin" kyungsoo menatap mata jongin, tatapan penuh harap

seolah mengerti jongin tersenyum "aku berjanji akan selalu di sisimu, tidak akan menyakitimu lagi"

perasaan cinta yang terus tumbuh meninggi itu membawa mereka ke dalam dunianya, menyatukan dua bibir dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu. hanya ada cinta dan cinta

**aku mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu, langkah langkah untuk mengakuinya**

sejak kai mengucapkan janji itu, sikapnya juga mulai berubah. lebih lembut pada kyungsoo

namun apa bisa itu bertahan lama?

"jongin-ah kau pasti senang aku membawakan makanan ini ke dorm mu" kyungsoo menatap kotak makanan yang ia pegang dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajah cantiknya itu

"maaf anda siapa? ada keperluan apa datang kemari" seorang satpam SM menghentikan kyungsoo di depan gedung

"aku kekasih jong_ maksudku kai, aku kekasih kai member EXO" jelas kyungsoo dengan ramah

tapi satpam itu hanya tertawa "haha! baiklah kau sudah menjadi orang ke 10 yang berpura pura menjadi kekasih artis di SM ini, sekarang pergilah" kata satpam itu dengan tegasnya

namun kyungsoo tidak menyerah "aku benar benar kekasihnya! kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada kai tuan" jelas kyungsoo susah payah karna memang tidak ada yang tau hubunganya dengan kai, tentu atas larangan kai

"kau mau pergi sendiri atau aku akan menyeretmu ?!" jelas satpam itu dengan nada sedikit membentak

kyungsoo kembali melihat kotak makanan yang ia bawa, benar dia harus memberikannya !

"aku mohon tuan sekali ini saja, biarkan aku menemui kai" kyungsoo berusaha memohon namun satpam itu tidak mengubrisnya sama sekali

"ayolah tuan sekali ini saja, aku hanya ingin memberikan kotak makanan ini"

"haahh" satpam itu menghela nafas panjang, dengan kasar dia menarik lengan kyungsoo dan membawanya menjauhi gedung SM

kyungsoo berusaha meronta namun sia sia, tenaganya kalah jauh !

"ada apa ini !" suara bass tertangkap di telinga kyungsoo

"chanyeol?"

"maaf tuan, namun anak ini mengaku ngaku sebagai pacar artis di SM, saya hanya berusaha mengusirnya" jelas satpam itu

"tidak perlu dengan kekerasan kan?" balas chanyeol

"ma..mafkan saya" satpam itu hanya meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan

"lepaskan dia, dia temanku"

satpam itu melepaskan genggamanya pada kyungsoo, kyungsoo hanya berlari ke arah chanyeol dan berdiri di belakangnya

"lain kali jangan seperti ini"

"baiklah, maafkan saya" satpam itu membungkukkan badan lagi

chanyeol mengajak kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gedung, tentu dia tidak akan menolak. chanyeol adalah member EXO, benar 1 group dengan kai, dan dia juga adalah anak dari park sooman. ceo SM ENT

"jadi untuk apa kau kesini kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol saat menuju dorm EXO

kyungsoo tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kotak makanan itu pada chanyeol

"untuk kai ya? apa hubunganmu dengannya sudah lebih baik?" jangan heran jika chanyeol bertanya seperti itu, chanyeol adalah kekasih baekhyun yang juga sahabat kyungsoo. jelas dia tau hubungan kyungsoo dengan kai

"eum begitulah, dia sudah berjanji untuk lebih baik" kyungsoo tersenyum amat manis, chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas lega mendengarnya

saat melewati sebuah ruangan, tanpa sengaja mata kyungsoo terpaut pada satu pemandangan. chanyeol yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan raut muka kyungsoo ikut menoleh pada apa yang kyungsoo lihat

dan "kyungsoo-ya, eum itu, emm disana ada aisss, ayo kita pergi dari sini" chanyeol berusaha membawa kyungsoo pergi

namun seolah tidak ada jawaban, badan kyungsoo lemas ! pemandangan di depannya membuat seolah membuat semua persendiannya hancur

**aku melihatnya! sungguh! ini bukan mimpi?**

pemandangan bahwa kai dengan seorang namja, tidak lain adalah luhan, berciuman, penuh nafsu

kyungsoo tercengang di depan pintu ruangan itu, chanyeol yang tak tau harus berbuat apa hanya mondar mandir tidak jelas.

merasa terusik kai menghentikan ciumanya, matanya membulat melihat kyungsoo, entah sebagai kekasihnya atau apa sudah berada di depannya. luhan menghampiri kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang ada di situ

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ hey?! dan kau.. chan..yeol? siapa dia?" tanya luhan langsung ke intinya

kai ikut menghampiri luhan kyungsoo dan chanyeol "eumm ini kami,, diaa, emmm arghhh susah sekali menjelaskan" chanyeol nampak gelagapan

"ehh tunggu dulu, bukankah kau fans kai yang ada di kafe kemarin?" luhan mengingat wajah kyungsoo, kai hanya diam dan chanyeol mengangkat alisnya karna tidak mengerti sama sekali

merasa ada kegaduhan semua member EXO keluar, dari mulai Kris, tao, chen, lay, suho, sehun, sampai xiumin, bahkan ada baekhyun yang memang datang untuk menemui chanyeol (anggap EXO 9 member tanpa baek/DO & luhan adalah solowist)

"ada apa ini?" tanya sang leader kris

"hey benar dia adalah fans mu yang kemarin kai, wah dia gigih sekali mengejarmu hingga kemari, dan apa ini?" luhan langsung menarik kotak nasi yang di bawa kyungsoo "wahh dia membuatkan ini untukmu sepertinya"

**meskipun hatiku sakit, bibirku masih akan tersenyum pada hari itu**

kyungsoo melihat kemesraan kai dengan luhan, astaga hatinya benar benar tidak bisa mempercayai, kyungsoo tersenyum dan menampakkan eyesmilenya

baekhyun dan chanyeol yang ternyata adalah sahabat kyungsoo tidak tega, sangat ! melihat semua itu

"kai ambilah ini, fans mu sudah mengantarkannya susah susah kemari" luhan memberikan kotak makan itu pada kai, namun

PRANGGG

semua isi dalam kotak makanan itu berserakan, kai melempar kotak itu?!

seluruh member EXO membulatkan mata "apa yang dia lakukan?!" bisik tao

"apa kau mau memberiku makanan seperti ini? astaga bahkan aku tidak tau siapa kau!" tolak kai dengan kasar

luhan bahkan membulatkan mata melihat sikap kai, tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. baekhyun dan chanyeol seolah juga terpukul melihat sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu "ayo kita pulang kyungsoo-ya" ajak baekhyun langsung

"benar pulanglah bersama baekhyun, baekhyun bawa mobilku" baekhyun hanya mengangguk, dia memegang pundak kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi

namun kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk berhenti lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kai tajam. dia... tersenyum "maafkan aku jika itu membuat mu terganggu kai-ssi. makanan itu memang nampak menjijikan bukan? aku berjanji tidak akan menemui mu lagi jika memang itu membuatmu muak, kau bisa memegang janjiku karna aku selalu menepatinya... tidak seperti seseorang"

kata kata yang sukses menampar kai ! kai melihat punggung kyungsoo menjauh, namun perasaan apa ini !

dia takut kyungsoo tidak kembali, kau baru merasakanya sekarang?!

BUUKK BUKKK

semua orang tercengang, chanyeol memukul wajah kai bertubi tubi "apa kau puas brengsek?!"

"chanyeol ! apa yang kau lakukan" teriak luhan

"kau akan menyesal, kesempatanmu sudah habis" chanyeol langsung meninggalkan kai dan yang lain

"ada apa dengan anak itu astaga?! kau tidak apa apa?!" teriak sehun khawatir pada wajah kai yang babak belur akibat perlakuan chanyeol

namun kai tetap termenung, pikirannya tertuju pada 1 hal _**kyungsoo** **meninggalkanya secara tidak langsung**_

**pada hari itu**

**aku tidak bisa mengatakan cinta padamu**

**menyenangkan sekali bukan**

**hari dimana semuanya berakhir**

**hari dimana ikatan itu di putuskan**

Kyungsoo berjalan bersama baekhyun ke parkiran untuk menambil mobil chanyeol, chanyeol juga ada di situ mengejar baekhyun

"biar aku yang menyetir" perintah chanyeol, baekhyun yang mengerti hanya mengangguk

kyungsoo, dia duduk di belakang sendirian, sementara baekhyun duduk di depan, dia tidak ingin mengganggu kyungsoo.

mobil akan jalan, namun dengan tiba tiba

CITTTTTTTTT

chanyeol mengerem secara mendadak ! hey kenapa?! "apa yang di lakukan si brengsek itu di depan mobilku! sialan!"

PIMMMM PIIMMMM chanyeol mengklakson orang yang menghadang mobil itu, kai ! kyungsoo yang mebulatkan mata memilih diam dalam mobil. chanyeol yang mulai jengah dengan kai turun dari mobil dengan emosi yang mencapai batas

"apa yang kau lakukan di situ brengsekk!"

BUKKKK BUAKKKKK BUKKK (?)

kai mendapat pukulan bertubi tubi dari chanyeol, beruntung kris dan yang lain datang ke situ, jika tidak kai pasti sudah mati di pukuli oleh chanyeol

"hentikann chanyeolll ! stopp!" teriak xiumin

" apa yang kau lakukan bodoh !" kris juga ikut berteriak, begitu juga dengan yang lain

namun kai yang di pukul itu tetap berusaha berdiri dan mendekati mobil, namun chanyeol selalu menghadang "berani kau mendekati sahabatku lagi, kupatahkan semua tulangmu"

kai mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya "patahkanlah, asal kau minggir, biarkan aku bertemu dengan kyungsoo dulu" luhan yang tadi di panggil oleh ayah chanyeol, dia tidak melihat kejadian itu

"sialan!" chanyeol bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, tapi...

"chanyeol hentikan!" kyungsoo terisak di sana, pemandangan yang membuat kai hancur. astaga apa yang di lakukannya

**tak perlu bingung**

**sekarang bukankah semuanya akan selesai**

**aku hanya mencintaimu dengan cara ini**

**sekarang adalah waktunya**

**akhir dari segalanya**

senyuman di wajah kai mengambang, perlahan ia dekati sosok kyungsoo. namun terhenti lagi oleh tangan panjang chanyeol

akhirnya kyungsoo yang mendekat pada kai, Menyatukan 2 mata itu

**aku tidak pernah berfikir jika berakhir seperti ini**

kyungsoo tersenyum, kai sedikit terhenyak dengan itu

"jongin-ah, kau anggap apa aku ini?" tanya kyungsoo spontan membuat kai membulatkan mata, kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama asli jika mereka sedang berdua saja, dan sekarang?

"Te..tentu kekasihku..." jawab kai gugup

"kekasih? apa itu kekasih?"

"seseorang yang aku cin..cintai"

kembali kyungsoo tersenyum penuh makna

"dan jika sekarang kutanyakan seperti ini '_KAI-ssi_ kau adalah member boyband terkenal EXO, memiliki banyak popularitas. kau anggap apa seorang Do kyung soo ini?' "

kai terdiam, benar kai tidak pernah menganggap kyungsoo kekasihnya saat dia menjadi seorang idola, saat dirinya menjadi seorang 'kai'

seketika senyuman kyungsoo pudar, dia menarik nafas dalam dalam

"jongin-ah aku lelah dengan semuanya... dengan dirimu, bukan dengan kai karna jujur aku tidak mengenal kai. yang aku kenal adalah jongin, aku lelah dengan jongin yang selalu mengingkari janjinya. aku lelah dengan jongin yang selalu memelukku saat aku sedang merasa sendiri, namun pada akhirnya seorang jongin juga yang membuat diriku malah lebih merasa sendiri, dan aku lelah dangan jongin yang selalu bersikap sebagai orang lain, sebagai kai"

**ini adalah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan !**

"jongin-ah aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang"

**kata itu terucap, akankah aku bisa baik baik saja?**

"Aku ingin hubungan ini di selesaikan sebagai seorang kim jongin dan do kyungsoo. agar tidak ada lagi yang mengenalmu sebagai kim jong-in, dan kai akan menjadi satu satunya kai tanpa menjadi bayangan dari jongin"

buliran air mata jatuh dari mata indah kyungsoo, kai yang belum bisa menangkap maksud kyungsoo hanya tercengang

"jadi kai mulai hari ini...

**Ini berat**

"Kau dan aku sudah berakhir, selamat tinggal"

kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, bersamaan juga dengan menghilangnya sosok park chanyeol dan byun baek hyun.

kai yang baru bisa menangkap ucapan kyungsoo mulai menitihkan air matanya, pertama kalinya. seorang kim jong in menangis di hadapan orang lain

kesimpulan bahwa dia kehilangan orang yang baru dia sadari bahwa dia **mencintainya **bahwa dia **kehilangan seorang Do Kyung Soo**

**FIN~**

**ini ff pernah di post di **

**jadi ga heran kalau ada kesamaan :) thanks**

**kalau ada kesalahan silahkan kritik dan saran, rnr**


End file.
